


Tear You Apart

by penceygrinder



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Fifth Year, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceygrinder/pseuds/penceygrinder
Summary: Title comes from the She Wants Revenge song. This was supposed to be longer. Who knows, might make it into a full fic one day.





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the She Wants Revenge song. This was supposed to be longer. Who knows, might make it into a full fic one day.

Snow has always been like this.

He's always been quick to jump on me at times like this.

It had happened last night - I was doing my usual thing, feeding on the rats in the catacombs. Snow, being the nosy git he is, crept into the catacombs just as I made my way out, finding the piles of dead, shriveled up rats. Drained out in no more than 5 minutes. 

We're in the great lawn now, and all I'm trying to do is prevent him from running his gob about this whole thing. Simon Snow thinks I'm a vampire. Simon Snow might be right.

He has his sword out - his wand is useless to him, it's a shame, really - and he's pointing it directly at me. 

"I don't understand, " he begins, "why you won't fucking admit you're a vampire!"

I smirk. "Because we swore we were enemies our first year, of course."

Snow swings his sword at me - I duck. I cast a simple fireball over his head. He looks at me dead in the eye, and all I notice is his eyes. Those light sapphire colored eyes that seem to pierce through my soul like no one has before. Jesus, Baz - This is Snow you're fucking talking about! 

While I'm distracted, Snow manages to throw me to the grass and hold his sword against my neck. I can barely breathe. I'm not sure if it's because of his weapon, or Snow himself. He looks satisfied with himself. 

While I'm laying on the grass, he looks at me in confusion. Maybe he's unsure if i'm dazed in defeat or just staring at him again.

"You really let me do this so easily?" he chuckles, almost sadistically.

I try my best to push myself off him, and his sword fortuitously slashes my lip, leaving a gash that's oozing slowly oozing dark, red blood.

"Shit," he exhales. 

"I fancy Agatha would love to hear this, yeah?"

Before he tries to protest, I get up, take my wand, and trudge my way back to Mummer's house. When I get to our room, I lock the door.

-

It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow

-

I stare at the cut on my lip, which has faded into more of a scar now. It's been 2 weeks since that fateful day. Snow has left various marks on my body. I could connect them like constellations on my skin. 

I only use our bathroom when he's asleep - he complains about me taking too long. I wouldn't say it's been the best experience, sharing a room with him. I remember our first year - Snow begged and begged the Mage for a new roommate, but he wouldn't let it happen. I was here to stay.

Over the years, we've found our ways to not kill each other in here. I don't think Bunce has fully figured that out yet, though.

I try to stare at that scar with hatred. It comes out as longing. I'm disgusted.

In a way, I love hating Snow. 

But I have an epiphany. What if I hate loving him?

Somehow, this fleeting thought makes the room seem like a claustrophobic box, trapping me in like a dolphin in a fishing net.

Simon is a street lamp, and I guess I'm the moth. If I get too close to him, metaphorically, I get hurt. Or, better yet, he's a black widow. Enticing me just to destroy me.

When you get past all my shitty metaphors and similes, the verdict is this - Simon Snow can and will utterly destroy me one way or another. 

I smile at the thought of this.


End file.
